User talk:Cucddly Panda
Leave a message after the tone... boop... ban vnkdouce im serious look what he's doing to the articles Hi there It's your old buddy again, I started some new pages, be sure to upgrade them. Black rhino ranger 08:13, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Name I feel sorry for your name, I know you are cuddly panda. Black rhino ranger 13:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Animal list A seperated animal list is not notable, keep it in it's expansion or Premium packs. Black rhino ranger 13:06, 6 May 2008 (UTC) STOP IT Please stop putting a list of Cretaceous calamity animals, Why not make a seperated list of Jurassic park pack animals or an Arabian night animal list. Also: *User Made animals are perfectally notable, Why not remove the user made packs then, Are they notable? *Don't remove the animal pages the ZT wikia creator was making, I can replace the info with their zoo tycoon info *What I thought is if I made the user made animal category, I would put in: Note: Do not put in any user made animals if they are not official in Zoo Tycoon 1 *This wikia is very tiny and it is our duty to Expand it. Got It, if you have, please at least put at least one Quote on your Talk page. Black rhino ranger 14:51, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Who says user made animals are not notable The Zoo tycoon wiki creator owns this place, Tell him if he want user made animals. Black rhino ranger 09:59, 16 May 2008 (UTC) MExican wolf I figured out that the mexican wolf was official in ZT1 so I re creaed the article. Black rhino ranger 10:52, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Allosaur Picture Umm... that wasn't from any Pack,It was a Picture of the Exclusive ZT2 Allosaurus from Zoo Tycoon Volcano ~Spinosaur Fan100 Spams Some kid or teen just added in some order in the dinosaurs like the t-rex was in order of Tyrannosauria. Could you remove them. Black rhino ranger 07:17, 5 June 2008 (UTC) BRR abusing his powers BRR has just banned Dragongod for not letting BRR get back on the MMM site. Isn't this considered abusing his powers and could get BRR demoted and/or banned? 18:30, 22 June 2008 (UTC)? ---- Dragongod has been banned by BRR with this as a reason: "You forced me to do it." BRR was harassing Dragongod on his discussion page. Dragongod wouldn't let him back into the Mysterious Map Marvels forums because he spammed up the place, and constantly argued with the designers. Here's proof: IMGhttp://i171.photobucket.com/albums/u281/DragonGod_photos/WhyBRRwasneveradminatZTVLol.jpg[/IMG] ---- Hes doing it again, because Xtremepieman told BRR that BRR is not allowed to try and force MMM to release CC on his personal date, he is making Xtremepieman's name and other things about him look stupid e.g. Xtrememommasboyman Murdock129 ---- Thank you CP for unblocking me and unbanning me. BRR's power abuse the other day was possibly the most immature thing which i have ever seen anyone do. I still am really annoyed at his constant harassing and power abuse. Besides, how can he assume that banning me, the leader of MMM, would actually make us even think about letting him back in MMM Forums?! Especially when all he does is spam up the forum, flame others and argue with us. I request that immediate action be taken before he decides to ban me again for this same pathetic, immature and stupid reason. And for some retarded reason, he keeps undoing everything I edit! I recaptioned a few images, WHICH HE VANDALISED, and corrected a few spelling errors, and he just revandalises the page! AND hes also locked my talk page! Im so sick and tired of having to put up with his total nonesnse! *insert sad/crying/furious emotican here* DragonGod 05:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I actually agree, BBR blocked me on Walking With Wikis because "The info you put goes on Wikipedia"! Can you believe that?!? I'm telling a staff member about this! No, I'll just complain to HIM! Vampyrum Spectrum08 17:23, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ---- This is why we ZTV admins ignored his crying pleas for adminship. Coz hed abuse his powers without even doing something USEFUL for ANYONE... You did it Thank you for finding away to unblock your self. For that, I shall behave myself. Black rhino ranger 19:04, 26 June 2008 (UTC) My talkpage My talkpage has been locked for some reason. WOuld it be possible to unlock it for me please? Thanks in advance EDIT: YAY! Its unlocked! Thanks CP! :) DragonGod 08:51, 27 June 2008 (UTC) BBR's talk page BBR's talk page has been locked by him, and here's the reason "I need to protect my talk page" Could you unprotect it? What if someone needs to contact him?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 13:51, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Don't. Black rhino ranger 14:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) It's impossible It's impossible for a wiki "owner" to get rid of admin powers: I tried.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 14:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) So we're basically stuck with BRR now? -_- Snowleo 22:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Unless you contact a staff member, yes.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 11:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :I've contacted one of the Wikia Gaming admins. Hopefully he can help. I don't want BRR banned, I just want him demoted. --Cucddly Panda 08:09, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Please don't I'll be good again. One kid just thought that there was a Zoo Tycoon in nitendo wii, It was fake so I deleted it. Black rhino ranger 18:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) No you did that but you also where mean to DG for not letting you on MMM, ridiculed members and where all around a total jerk Dont listen to them (I'm on both sides!)--Vampyrum Spectrum08 20:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) BRR stop saying your going to be good again and trying to get another chance. We all know you'll just screw up again from seeing you at all the sites you've been banned from. Xtremepieman 13:10, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Zoo Tycoon wii Someone said that Zoo Tycoon 2 wii is comfirned, but where is the link. Black rhino ranger 15:55, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Wii Please delete Zoo Tycoon Wii, could you? They're doing it again! Vampyrum Spectrum08 22:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) No need, I already done it. Black rhino ranger 07:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Can you deal with this vandal User made pack names There are also ZT1 user made expansion packs, If they are called just expansion pack names instead of having a zoo tycoon 2 thing at the front, Then it will be confusing if the pack is either ZT1 or ZT2. Black rhino ranger 02:00, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :It's fine. Just split the categories into ZT1 UXPs and ZT2 UXPs. --Cucddly Panda 09:43, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Merging Websites? Hello, I was wondering (Since You Are an Administrator) if you would like to combine My ZT Forum, www.zootycoon.proforums.org, with ZOOPEDIA, to create a succesful team. If you would like to combine our websites Please contact me from my website by becoming a member, (Let me know that you are from Zoopedia), and we can talk on how to combine our websites. Thanks! ~? Hello~? Checking in to see if you're ever going to be doing things again. - RootFloatCream (talk) 02:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC)